Knight in Prosecutor's Clothes
by SongOfBlazingFire
Summary: Edgeworth finds a broken Franziska out in the cold one night.  One word, trauma.  Edgeworth/Franziska.
1. Tradegy

**At the risk of possibly, absolutely butchering the poor characters of Edgeworth and Franziska, I decided to do a fanfic with them. You never know until you try, though. There are always suggestions, but please be nice about them, thank you : )**

"You are a foolishly pitiful fool, foolish little brother…"

In his sleep, Miles Edgeworth pulled the covers over him and made a face. He tried to hide from the scolding voice that rang in his ears. It seemed nothing he did would make that voice go away. After a few more insults from the voice, he suddenly awoke with a start and nearly fell out of bed. For a brief moment, he thought the ground had started to shake. When he realized that everything was still, he pulled the covers back over his head and tried to go to sleep again.

One hour passed by, then two…then three…

"Can't she leave me be at least in my dreams?" he exclaimed with annoyance as he woke up. Miles then stood and walked toward the bathroom to wash his face. Sleep seemed impossible at this moment so he had given up on it. When he went back into his bedroom, he took a look at the clock that read, in bright red numbers, four in the morning. He then sat on the edge of his bed and rested his face on his hands.

Let's see, it's been…at least two weeks since she had gone back to Germany, he thought. Her voice still repeats the same condescending jabs.

The phone rang suddenly and he flinched. After realizing it was just the phone, the prosecutor reached for it and pressed the ignore button. After a few moments of silence, it rang again and he scowled. He grabbed the phone, pressed the answer button, and took a deep sigh, readying himself.

"What?"

"How dare you ignore my call, brother!"

The sting of her voice was worse than her whip. "What?" he repeated.

Her voice seemed a little calmer in the next sentence. "I'm…" She cut her sentence short as if she was embarrassed to say what was on her mind.

"What is it, Franziska?"

He suddenly heard her sob softly. "My car has broken and it is cold and I'm not wearing suitable clothes for this weather. I have seemed to have misplaced my purse…" Her voice sounded panicky.

She had a purse? He smirked slightly. "Where are you?"

"I'm outside the house. My car is three miles down the road."

"I'll be there in a short moment."

Miles stood and walked down the hallways to the front door. It opened with a creak and he saw Franziska standing out in the cold…in torn clothes. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

What happened, he thought to himself. He noticed her face that seemed to announce she was at a breaking point so he didn't say anything. He didn't even try to touch her. He didn't even ask why she was here when she should be in Germany.

"Come inside," he said.

She just managed a nod and followed him inside the mansion.

Miles showed her to her old room where, as soon as he stepped outside, she shut it quickly. He heard the lock click and heard her sobs. His face twisted in pain at hearing her cries. Something horrible had happened and it had utterly torn her to bits. He wanted to silence her cries.

Despite not being able to sleep that night, he went to bed and listened to Fransiska's sobbing for the rest of the night.

89898989898989898

The next morning, she had not come out of her room. Miles sat there at the dining table, meal in front of him. He couldn't find the will to eat, though.

Suddenly, footsteps descended down the steps and Franziska walked in the dining room. She sat down across from him in silence. He watched her eat and thought of something to say but couldn't find the words. He noticed a single tear drop from her eye. Her sobbing had not ceased.

"Franziska," he managed to say though a bit awkwardly.

She looked up at him with a fork in her hand, a poor piece of steak being skewered by said fork. She didn't say anything but stared.

"You can stay here," he said, looking away, "if you wish."

Franziska didn't reply but continued eating and staring. It wasn't like her usual glare. It seemed as if she was staring at something passed Miles. He noticed a few more tears and could almost feel the pain raging inside her. She suddenly threw her fork down and walked (more like jogged) out the door. These next few days were not going to be easy for the two of them.

Miles didn't know why he hadn't noticed but Franziska wouldn't be upset over a car breaking down: she would be angry and yelling into the phone instead of breaking into tears. He didn't want to think about the purse dilemma as he still couldn't picture her holding a purse in hand. He put his hands together, thought for a moment, then stood to find the damaged girl. He discovered the door to her room was locked and the sobs inside told him that she was in there. He left her alone.

89898989898989898

"I am Franziska von Karma," she said between sobs.

The last time he had seen her cry was when she was about to leave. He found it cute and secretly remembered it whenever she would rant about something, drowning out her voice. Miles just couldn't seem to forgot that, especially now. Her cries now weren't anything like her crying back then.

"Brother?"

He heard her voice at the door and pulled the covers over himself. He wasn't dressed improperly but he would rather her not see him in his Steel Samurai pajamas. That was definitely a conversation he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"What?"

"May I come in?" Instead of waiting on his answer, she opened the door and walked in. He averted his gaze.

"Franziska, why are you dressed like that?" he asked her. Her outfit was entirely…missing. She stood there, dressed in only moonlight. He heard her footsteps come closer to the bed and stop. He then glanced up at her, avoiding all her features and focused on her face.

"Miles…" Her eyes were red from crying. She reached out to him and he quickly pulled back, falling to the floor in the process.

He stood with a stern look on his face with his eyes closed. "Franziska, please go back to bed. And put on some clothes, for goodness sake." He then heard the sobs and tried to sound comforting. "Um….please stop crying."

That didn't work at all. Her sobs grew louder and she buried her face into her hands. She turned from him and almost started out the door. He then stopped her by reaching for her, ignoring the fact that she was still naked.

"I'm…sorry, Franziska," he managed to say. "What happened that night?" He knew that probably wouldn't make things better, but it was worth a try. "It seems that your car wasn't the only thing that broke down that night."

Franziska just looked at him with anger in her eyes. "How could you possibly understand what happened to me…you will never know the pain I went through that night!" She gritted her teeth in fury. "It was utterly horrible!" Her voice began to grow panicky and her breathing hastened. "They were so horrible. They wouldn't leave me alone!" She fell to her knees and again started sobbing. "Please, stop!"

Miles quickly placed both hands on either of her shoulders. "Franziska, it's over now." He then moved his hands to her face. "They're not here anymore."

She looked up at him again. "They knew who I was. How can they do that to someone like me?" She placed her hands on his and looked longingly at him. "Miles…make love to me."

The sudden order caught him off guard. '''Wha-What?"

"Sleep with me. I'll let you."

"N-no! Please go to your room!" He turned away but she began to pull at his clothes.

"Miles…" she started sobbing again, "please…"

He froze. He wanted to make her tears go away but not like that. Actually, he secretly did, but she was vulnerable at this moment. That wouldn't be right to take something like that from her. She continued to tug at his pajama leg but he still refused to turn around.

"How dare you refuse me, you foolish fool!" she screamed at him. The anger in her voice was combined with sadness. She then stormed out the door and slammed it so hard, he heard the doorknob crack. Miles wondered if he just made things much worse.

**Hm…well, it was better than I expected but I don't know for certain. I will definitely write at least a Chapter 2 and it will be up here most likely sometime either this weekend or next week...or whenever I manage to get an idea on how the next chapter will go, heh *big sigh* Be nice if you decide to review, please and thank you.**

**Other note, I doubt there will be a lemon…but I just wanted to be safe with the rating.**


	2. Samurai Pajamas

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2 here! ****I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series. *Extra Note* I'm truly sorry about the misspelling. I kind of had a total brain meltdown when it came to her name. Most of my stories I spell it right, but this one, I just kinda failed :\  
**

"Little brother!" she called. A smiling girl of eight stared up at him under a straw hat. "Papa is wondering where you are."

A young Miles scowled and tried to hide behind one of the tree branches. This didn't really work as young Franziska climbed up to where he was. She poked at his leg and repeated what she had said earlier. When he didn't answer, she yelled it and he looked at her. He screamed as the sight before him turned into a bloody doll like figure crying tears of blood.

Miles awoke with a start, eyes wide open. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating. He rubbed his face. Just a dream…

He remembered what had happened last night. He had not seen Franziska at all today due to her locking herself up in her room. He once tapped on her door and told her dinner was ready but no answer. He was beginning to worry. Miles, after several minutes of deciding whether or not to bother her again, decided to check on her.

The hallways were eerie tonight. Portraits seemed to watch his every movement. He felt as if he were in some cheesy horror movie and quickened his pace. When he got to her door, he tapped lightly and called her name. Once again, there came no answer. He was going to have to do something.

"Franziska, please answer the door," he ordered.

He heard faint footsteps. Okay, at least she hadn't done what he thought she did. The door creaked open very slightly and she peered at him from behind it. Her eyes weren't red but it was clear she was troubled.

"I was just..." Miles began.

"Making sure I didn't hurt myself?" she answered for him. She scowled. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She shut the door in his face.

That didn't go as well as planned. She must be still sore about last night, he thought. Suddenly the door opened again, more open this time. Franziska looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow.

Oh dear, he was wearing his Steel Samurai pajamas. "It is not what you think," he immediately stated. "I was out of clean clothes, that is all." He crossed his arms as Fransiska smirked at him. "It seems that you are well," he continued, "so I'll be going back to my room." He turned back and as he walked back down the hallways, he heard her almost chuckle.

The next morning, Franziska finally came out of her room and joined Miles for breakfast. He noticed she seemed more like herself today; though that was really her ordering the poor servants around, complaining about the breakfast. Miles felt himself smile on the inside from hearing her usual voice. She noticed him staring at her and said, "Samurai pajamas, servants." She pointed at him and smiled. The one servant in the room looked at him cautiously and slightly chuckle when Franziska pulled out her whip and asked, "Don't you think it's funny?"

Miles abruptly stood and then asked, "How long do you plan on staying here, Franziska?" His voice seemed to have a harsh tone to it and he noticed Franziska almost flinch. It seemed she was entirely over whatever had happened.

"This is my home too."

"Since when?"

"I found Papa's old will. It says twenty percent will go to me."

"You just made that up." The room had been immersed in tension and the one servant had quickly left the room. "Franziska…you are welcome here, but…" Miles had seen that she was still recovering and couldn't find suitable words to say to her.

Franziska just stood and walked out.

Miles went to his office for a brief moment to get something he had forgotten. He realized that it had only been not even been a full week of his two week vacation when he eyed the calendar. He then proceeded to get what he needed, and then locked up and drove back home. As he drove up in the driveway, he noticed Franziska by a tree.

After he got out of the red car, he walked over to her but stopped suddenly. She was feeding some birds that had apparently not gone away for the spring.

"Franziska?"

She flinched and then ran away. Miles realized that his behavior that morning had probably just made things much worse.

"Whatever did this to her…I need to find them," he vowed to himself.

**I hope you enjoyed it as I don't think it's really my best work as it is short. The next chapter probably won't be here for three weeks due to my having to write three papers for college and exams coming up, but maybe I'll get an idea before then.**


	3. Dream

**Here is Chapter 3.**

I'll never forgive them. Never. They should have realized what a horrible thing they were doing. It hurts. It hurts so much.

Franziska woke up from her deep thoughts. That horrible night would never seem to leave her alone. She had figured doing something unusual for her would ease some of the pain for some reason. However, Miles had decided to see what she was doing. She didn't want him to see her like this.

She had embarrassed herself one night by asking him to make love to her. What a horrible thing she did. Franziska still couldn't figure out what she had asked him to do that but she came to the conclusion that she felt lost. Her old self was wandering aimlessly through a wooded area that seemed to have no exit. She rubbed her eye and then hid under her bed covers.

The next morning, Franziska expected Miles to come knocking on her door, asking if she was all right and if she needed anything. But it was already noon and she heard no noise at her door at all. Not even a servant's footstep sounded.

Franziska then left her room reluctantly to see if everything was fine. After at least fifteen minutes of searching, she found a servant about to walk out the front door. She quickly stopped him and asked him what was going on. She noticed that the servant was from the other day who didn't find her samurai pajama joke that funny. The prosecutor pondered about getting her whip out to punish the fool if he refused to answer her question.

"Young Edgeworth simply told us that he was going out. He did not give us any other details. I am truly sorry, Miss Von Karma." The servant bowed then rushed out the door. It seemed he was really anxious to get out of the house away from Franziska.

Franziska then decided that she would leave immediately and track down those fools that left her there all alone. At this very moment, she feared the very thought of it. She opened the door and the sun shone brightly. She raised an eyebrow as this was winter and it was strange for the sun to be shining and not a drop of snow falling to the earth. The green grass-covered ground did not have the first snow flake on it. Franziska stepped outside and noticed that it felt warm.

She then woke up, eyes wide and sweating. She looked to her right when she heard a sigh of relief. Miles was sitting in a chair next to her bedside.

"You had a very high fever," he explained. "You were out most of the day." He left out the part where she was talking in her sleep.

Franziska sat up in bed and just glared at him. "Why did you leave me here all alone?" she asked him coldly.

"What in earth are you talking about? I have not left this room once. The doctor that came over instructed me to do so just in case your health became worse." He looked away from her and seemed to brace himself. "I need to talk to you about that night. I know that you might not want to, but it is best if you do," he said firmly and made eye contact on the last sentence.

Franziska did not change her icy look toward him. "It is best if you do not hear it, little brother."

"This matter will not be fixed by just sitting in bed all day and sulking over it." He stopped himself from speaking further. This was such a dreadful thing to talk about.

"Fine."

Miles had a brief look of surprise on his face but then regained a serious look. "Well, then." He took out a pen and paper. "Tell me every detail."

**Short again, but I thought this moment was a good end to this chapter. Chapter 4 will be coming some time before January 10 and I promise to it will be longer. . My chapters keep getting shorter, arrgh!  
**


	4. Trauma Turnabout

**Finally, Chapter 4. I should be writing more now since I'm finished with my class and no more essays to write (and none for the whole summer). That and writer's block were...well, blocking me. There is something that has been bothering me though. I'll mention it at the end. I decided to actually say what happened though most of you figured it out. *Note* I am gaining not one cent from this and I don't own the characters.**

She would go quiet at moments, tapping her finger anxiously. However, her face had a tragic gaze when the finger-tapping would ensue. It worried him. This event had caused her a great deal of pain. Miles made the vow to do everything in his power to fix this horrible occurrence.

She was raped on that night. Three men did the deed. She didn't remember their faces but the event never went away.

Franziska had told him the story, going silent at the moments where she couldn't bear to say anything. It was too difficult for her to remember that and she wanted those memories to go away.

"You are so eager to help, Miles Edgeworth," she suddenly said with suspicion. "Do you feel sorry for me? That I have been victim to a crime like this? Do you want to laugh at me?" Her voice seemed forced and angry and pitiful.

"No. I want to help you. It…It pains me to see you like this," Miles replied.

Franziska was spilling out everything. He did not laugh at her but the look on his face: pity. _I want to whip that hidden smirk off of his face_.

She raised her hand and Miles raised an eyebrow. "So you are biting the hand that helps you?" Franziska stopped her strike and just stared at him. _He makes me so angry_.

He sighed deeply. "I need to keep an eye on you these next few days. I am really worried about you, Franziska. I only want to help you but when you seem like you want help, you shut yourself in." _Almost like myself_. _Almost as if we were made in pairs_.

"It is almost as if we were made in pairs, is it not?" the blue-haired prosecutor asked. She began to chuckle and sob almost at the same time. "I find it so funny." She looked downward, away from his gaze. _It hurts to have him look at me like this_.

Miles stopped writing and put the paper on the nightstand beside him. "You read my mind," he told her. "These men weren't wearing any masks? Are you sure of that?"

Franziska nodded. "I am absolutely positive. They looked like pigs." She buried her face in her hands and went silent. A few minutes of silence made Miles decide that was all she was going to say anymore. He left and decided he would give her space for a while but stationed that poor familiar servant to stand at her doorway.

"If you hear anything out of the ordinary, call me right away," Miles ordered.

"Aye, sir." The servant sounded pained. Miles heard him mutter under his breath, "Oh that horrible whip…" That statement made him smirk and he hoped that would happen…to let him know she was as strong as ever.

"_Franziska…we shouldn't…not here…" he protested._

"_Oh come on," a drunken Franziska slurred. "Why not have a little fun once in your life? You're so uptight, little brother…*hic*"_ _Her drunken smile showed and she ran a finger down his chest. "You said 'not here', little brother."_

"_That's not what I meant. We shouldn't at all. It's not decent for a lady of your renown." He crossed his arms and turned away._

"_What about you, little brother? *hic* Is it decent for you?"_

_Miles sighed. "I knew going out tonight was a bad idea."_

Miles shot upward, sweat rolling down his brow. "Ugh…what a nightmare." He hoped that would never happen. A drunken Franziska…with her whip still at her side….ugh. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

"Miles?"

Miles jumped and fell out of his bed. He winced as he hit the wooden floor with a thump. Franziska peered at him while leaning over his bed.

"Pink?" She blinked at him.

After all that trouble of making sure not to wear the Steel Samurai pajamas, his light red—not pink, in his words—were about to be made fun of also. Great.

"Pink suits you," she said softly.

"It is light red, not pink. Now, what are you doing in my room?" He stood and glared at her, which he stopped immediately as the look on her face seemed frightened.

"I…." She looked away and bit her lip. Something was troubling her and she was having a difficult time saying it.

"It will not do you any good if it sits in your mouth."

"I want to sleep in your bed," she blurted out, face turning crimson immediately.

"That's fine." He grabbed his pillow. "I shall sleep in your…" Her grip on his sleeve made him turn around. She was shaking her head.

"No. I want to sleep in your bed…" Her face showed her signs of struggling with the words. "I want to sleep in your bed with you still in it."

"You mean like we did as kids?" he asked her. She nodded. "Fine, I have no problem with that." He did have a problem now that they were both grown. As long as it didn't leave the room, he assured himself.

She reached for the top button of her pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked. "If you are going to sleep in my house, for that matter, you will do so fully clothed."

_Snap. _The button dropped to the floor. "Why are you so uptight, brother?"

These mood swings were starting to worry him to no end. Miles grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. "Listen to me, Franziska!" His eyes widened at her tears. "I'm sorry. You...I cannot sleep with you undressed." He looked away from her watery eyes. Franziska rubbed her face and nodded.

"I'm sorry, little brother."

Those words pained him. He hardly ever heard her say it and it bothered him when she did. "Please do not say those words."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

**And I stop here. Is it the Steel Samurai or the Nickel Samurai? I have got them confused . And I just played both those games about a month ago. Sad. To hopefully make up for the cliffhanger…it helps me prevent writer's block. I feel bad about leaving people for months wondering when I'm going to update so I decided to come up with a way to help it. I hoped you enjoyed it ^-^**


End file.
